1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor integrated circuit device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor system.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor system may include a semiconductor circuit and a control circuit configured to control the semiconductor circuit. For example, the semiconductor system may include a semiconductor memory device and a controller.
The semiconductor memory device may be configured to store data. The controller may control the semiconductor memory device.
In order to manufacture the semiconductor system including the semiconductor memory device and the controller with a high speed, it may be required to provide the semiconductor memory device with a rapid data-processing speed, a rapid data-storing speed, and a rapid data-transmitting speed.